vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Euclid Lucifuge
Summary Euclid Lucifuge is a pure-blooded Devil and the younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge. He was a member of the terrorist organization Qlippoth, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer's closest aide. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A Name: Euclid Lucifuge Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: At least 500 years old Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Binding, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils could retain their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double his power with the Boosted Gear Replica), Regeneration (Can repair his armor if it's damaged or destroyed), Can transfer his power to animate and inanimate targets Attack Potency: Unknown | Mountain level (Fought against Cardinal Crimson Issei and damaged him) Speed: FTL (Seemingly reacted to Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei's Solid Impact) | FTL (Faster than his previous state. Kept up with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei and dodged his attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 10 (Comparable to Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Striking Strength: Unknown | Mountain Class (Punched through Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei's armor and deflected his Dragon Shot) Durability: Unknown | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Boosted Gear Replica:' A replica of the original Boosted Gear. Euclid was able to create it after gaining information on Ddraig's soul and the original Boosted Gear from a fraction of Issei's former flesh through the Holy Grail. Like the original, it takes the form of a red gauntlet with a gem embedded in it, and allows him to increase his power every ten seconds. He can also transfer the increased power to other objects and people. Although its potential is inferior to the original, Euclid is able to bring out its full capabilities. Intelligence: Euclid has shown to be talented in magic, and could create a replica of the Boosted Gear, albeit he had help from the Holy Grail. Weaknesses: He is obsessed with Grayfia and susceptible to holy / light based abilities and weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: **'Boosted Gear Scale Mail:' The Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear. Euclid becomes equipped in a red plate armor similar in appearance to the original, but with slight design differences. As it doesn't contain Ddraig's soul, it is unable to be utilized without sacrificing the souls of several famous dragons. It increases his physical capabilities and allows him to increase his power without the ten second limit. *'Dragon Shot:' Euclid releases a blast of demonic energy, which is a mixture of red and silver. Key: Base | Balance Breaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:High School DXD Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7